Lips of an Angel
by Tenchi Knight
Summary: A phone call late at night... A hushed conversation... and the ramifications it had on a marriage...


Lips of an Angel

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible or the song 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder and am receiving no payment in any form for this work.

11:30 PM...

Kim Possible woke slowly, hearing a soft buzzing sound in the other room. She opened her eyes and gazed over at her husband of two years, Ron Possible (formerly Stoppable) before climbing out of bed and padding into the living room where her cell phone was dancing across the surface. She picked it up and looked at the display for a long moment before opening it and putting it to her ear.

"Hello?" She said.

"Kimmie..." A soft emotion-filled voice said that Kim knew very well.

"Honey, why're you calling me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now..." Kim said, softly. "Honey, why're you crying? Is everything okay?"

"It's nothing... I just miss you so much..." Shego said. "Why are you whispering?"

"I've gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud..." Kim said.

"What's going on?" Shego asked.

"Well, my guy's in the next room," Kim said. "Sometimes I wish he was you... I guess we never really moved on."

"I never moved on from you either, Kimmie..." Shego said.

"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet." Kim said. "Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words, it makes me weak, and I never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel."

IN THE OTHER ROOM...

Ron's eyes slowly opened as he felt Kim's absence and then leaned up ever-so-slightly to look into the living room. He looked at his wife's back for a moment then closed his eyes as he saw she was on the phone. Kim turned and looked at Ron whose eyes were closed before continuing the conversation.

"It's funny that you're calling me tonight." Kim said.

"I've been dreaming about you..." Shego said. "That's why I called... it was the dreams... have you been dreaming about me too?"

"Yes, I've dreamt of you too..." Kim said.

"And does he know you're talking to me?" Shego asked. "Will it start a fight?"

"No I don't think he has a clue." Kim said softly.

Kim glanced back at Ron once more and saw that Ron's face looked troubled but eventually turned away from him. He opened his eyes and then closed them again seeing her back.

"Kimmie... this is tearing me up..." Shego said.

Kim sighed heavily and then cast her eyes down at the carpet.

"Shego..." Kim said. "It's too risky to talk right now... I'll call you later..."

Ron's eyes clench tight together as he heard who it was and a single tear escaped from his eye. Kim walked into the bedroom and climbed into bed with the supposedly sleeping man.

6AM...

Kim's eyes opened slowly and she sighed softly before blinking and looking at the other side of the bed which was empty. She sat up and then climbed out of bed.

"Ron?" She called.

She walked through the house slowly, wondering where her normally hard to wake husband was. When she reached the kitchen, she stopped as her eyes fell upon the young man who was sitting at the table.

"How long have we been married?" He asked.

"What?" She asked.

"How long have we been married?" He asked again.

"Two years." She said.

"And all that time, you've been unfaithful with the lips of an angel..." He said and her face went ashen. "I won't stand between you and her. Kim, I want a divorce."

THE END...

End Notes: Yeah, I know it's a short story and an abrupt but that's the way it goes. I had originally planned for this to be for another series, but it became far too much to handle and so I nixed it. This is the story written in its place. I'll probably write a follow-up to it, but that will be only if I get positive reviews and requests for said follow-up. Also, I must apologize for any spelling or grammar errors that might be found in here. Due to certain constraints, I've opted to go for a direct release as opposed to having it beta-read first . Thank you for reading and please review!

TK


End file.
